Famous Last Words
by TeamDurango
Summary: "No matter what." Kili said. "No matter what…" Fili agreed, gripping his brother's hand tightly in his own, hearing the leather on leather, feeling the shaking of not only his own unsteady grasp.


"No matter what." Kili said.

"No matter what…" Fili agreed, gripping his brother's hand tightly in his own, hearing the leather on leather, feeling the shaking of not only his own unsteady grasp.

He lifted their hands and both the boys placed a light, delicate kiss on each other's knuckles, a ritual from their childhood. Fili could feel the heat and moisture of Kili's ragged breath on his skin, reminding him of all the long, cold nights his brother had warmed him with the heat of his body, his weight pressing on top of him, their bodies entangled as one. He tasted the saltiness of his brother's skin that remained on his lips and he thought it somehow tasted like the sweetest thing his mouth had ever known, as he thought every time their lips had collided in needy passion or delicately in careful and gentle love.

The screams and thunderous sound of metal on metal of the impending battle surrounding them only registered as a dull roar in Fili's mind. All he could hear was the heart beating in his chest that matched the beating of his brother's heart, the thudding quickening with every second that drew them nearer to the end. What had happened to forever?

Trying to still his racing heart and mind, Fili took a deep breath and smelled the musky earthy scent that he knew so well. It filled his head with all the times he had embraced his brother after an arduous battle or buried his face deep within the mess of dark hair and felt reassured. He could see his brother, but it was not as true as being able to feel or smell that he still existed, was still his.

Fili felt Kili's grip tighten around his. His hand was cold and clammy with anxiety and apprehension, just as it was the first time Fili had held his hand in a more than brotherly way. He soothed his little brother in the same manner as the past, rubbing his thumb reassuringly over the rough skin, which only made Kili grip tighter, not wanting to ever let go.

He looked up into the deep brown eyes and saw many things; fear, sadness, regret, but there was also something else. Something like conviction…steadfast belief that he would never be alone again, that despite whatever happened to them he would always have Fili, in this life or the next, they would be together no matter what.

With that exchange of eyes that held innumerable meanings, the brothers exhaled simultaneously and turned to face their futures, unafraid.

* * *

Fili heard himself shout as he crawled on his hands and knees over to where Kili lay on his back, staring up at the dark clouds gathering above. His hands shook uncontrollably from his own lost blood, but more at the sight of the black, sharp, jagged arrows that seemed to grow out of his little brother's chest. Blood flowed from the wounds like sap from a gash in a tree. Fili's shaking hand hesitated above the bleeding flesh, afraid of hurting Kili and of acknowledging that the injuries were real.

He was about to try and remove the arrows when his unsteady hand was taken by Kili's. The blood that had been spilled on both of them made their grasp slick, but they held on tightly.

"Kili…" Fili said, feeling his throat clench up.

"You're hurt, brother." Kili rasped, looking with concern at the matching arrows protruding from his older brother's back.

Fili let out a breath of laughter. It was just like Kili to be worrying about Fili instead of himself, even at a time like this.

"I am alright." He replied, brushing the dampened hair out of his brother's eyes that were fixed on him. Their expression had not changed since their last exchange, but the light within them was fading, turning to a dimly glowing ember. Fili could feel himself begin to panic and it must have shown in his eyes because Kili smiled weakly, his thumb rubbing the blonde's hand in their comforting manner.

"Don't be afraid, brother." he said softly. But Fili was afraid, he was terrified. "Remember, we will always be together Fili, no matter what."

Fili swallowed down the hard lump in his throat and tried to push back the tears that were forming in his blue eyes. "No matter what…" he agreed and kissed his brother's hand.

Kili's grasp became weaker and the once bright and blazing fire that had lit up his eyes and everything around him grew more and more dull, becoming only a remnant of what it once was.

"No, no, no…Kili. Don't leave me! Please, don't leave me alone!" Fili pleaded helplessly as he saw the last flicker of light fade out, leaving only darkness behind. "KILI!"

He choked back a sob and rested his forehead on his little brother's, feeling the last fragments of warmth it emitted, still clutching the limp hand to his chest, unable to let go. A long, hollow scream escaped from his throat that encompassed all of his suffering, and every person still alive on that battlefield heard and felt it to the very core, turning away in embarrassment at the rawness of the voice.

After what felt like centuries, Fili sat back, feeling vaguely the blood that dripped down his back but none of the pain. Wordlessly he stood and took his first step of walking the world alone. One heavy boot fell after another as he trudged through the mess of bodies, weapons, and blood, seeing none of his surroundings. His hearing had become muffled and he did not taste the blood that now sat in his mouth. The air did not smell foul as it should have, mingled with the stench of death, instead it smelled of nothing as if it didn't even exist.

Fili passed silently over the battlefield to the great stone path, his eyes focused on nothing. Finally he stopped. The great cavernous doors of Erebor stood before him, the very first sight of them and their intricate carvings meaning nothing to Fili. He fell to his knees in defeat at the dark mountain that towered over him, the aftermath of battle surrounding him, and a hollowness in his heart that he could not escape.

* * *

**XXX  
**

**Augh! This was super sad to write but I had to. The idea came from a bit of nostalgia as I was listening to Famous Last Words by MCR (athough I did a completely different take in my story as opposed to what was in the actual lyrics.) It was also inspired by this lovely piece of artwork ?q=fili+and+kili#/d5po6v9 done by brilcrist. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
